


Live to Serve

by Fixc (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Affairs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fixc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob heals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Serve

Jakob feels the cut over his eye heal and scar as the bruises and wounds on Odin vanish slowly. It's a thin, dark line across the side of his face, just right next to the corner. 

Odin stares at him with wide eyes when he takes notice of him again, his mouth slightly agape.

He chooses not to comment on it.

* * *

 Odin takes notice of many things about Jakob in the following days.

He owns a scar on the side of his face, is a healer, probably plays violin, and honestly, he dresses like the person he's thinking of.

On the other hand, he's a jerk.

He follows Corrin around daily and snaps at everyone who comes near him. It reminds Odin of a cat.

* * *

 In the next battle, Jakob finds himself once again taking the blunt of enemy fire.

Daggers, arrows, and clubs are flung his way, fleetful footwork the only thing keeping him alive. He throws his own knives at a clueless Archer, ripping it out as he stepped by the corpse and continued to run.

He's nearly blindsided when thunder strikes the Faceless next to him. Jakob throws his head around and sees Odin, Tome ready and waiting. Jakob realizes that the man is possibly following him.

He chooses not to comment on it.

* * *

 It's in the infirmary later on that Jakob miraculously doesn't yell at him when Odin has his hand on his face and runs his thumb over his scar.

"I'm curious to as to why you wish to do this." Jakob's keeping his voice soft, yet the minimal amount of poison dripping from it keeps Odin on edge.

Jakob's eyes tear into him while Odin looks to the side, biting his lip softly.

"...You remind me of someone." He replies.

Odin and Jakob sit alone in silence for a while. Jakob raises a gloved and clawed hand up to meet Odin's in an attempt to push it off; it refuses to leave.

Jakob simply grips the other's hand. 

* * *

Both are in the records hall one day, Jakob on break and Odin organizing tomes when he starts talking.

"Hey, Jakob."

"If this another attempt of bonding with me, it won't work."

"Has your heart ever ached for another's companionship?"

Jakob pauses and processes Odin's question. The other flips through his tomb silently.

"...You're asking me if I've ever loved."

"Yes! Even considering that your very being is made of the coldest stone, inside and out." He claps the book shut and looks at Jakob. "I would assume one person and one person only, however."

"And who would that be."

"Our very own general, the great Corrin!" Jakob freezes and grits his teeth, causing Odin to smirk. "It appears that I was spot on. What do you see in them, Jakob? Their powress? Their gracefulness on the battlefield? Their-"

"I would say you right now, be quiet about my life or else."

"I have been where you have been, my Butler friend! With another man, one of a crass exterior, yet a soft inside once you broke through his shell."

"He was quite like you, once I think of it."

Jakob ruminates on what Odin's said as he raises his teacup to his mouth. He slows to a stop as he realizes what he's said and looks up. He sees quite quickly that Odin's already gone.

* * *

 

He's nearly dead on the battlefield when Odin hallucinates. 

He's back home, Brady hits him on the head and scolds him, saying the battle's over and he could have died, as usual.

Jakob's about to haul him up when Odin grabs the cloth on his suit and tugs his head down, pressing their mouths together.

He chooses not to comment on it.

* * *

 

Weeks pass and a 'working arrangement' is made.

* * *

He wakes up one morning in the soldier's barracks, naked with a pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

Light peeks through the windows and right into Jakob's eyes, causing him to growl. Odin stirs in his sleep.

His lips brush over the back of Jakob's neck, and he hears him mutter.

" _Brady_."

He chooses not to comment on it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *takes a long drag of cigarette* listen kids don't let your friends trick you into shipping something as a joke because guess what the joke's on me this is a gift and I can only write angst at 1 am in the morning


End file.
